While You Were Gone
by Smile2luv
Summary: If Bella didn't jump off the clif and she and Jacob got together, what would happen if Edward came back when her life was making sense finally. Who would she choose? Better than it sounds so please R/R!
1. Chapter 1 & 2

**A/N This is my first Fanfic so be kind. R/R por favor!!!!!!! And I unfortunately do not own Twilight or anything related to it except for my copies of the books and my t-shirt.**

While You Were Gone

Chapter 1

"_What do you mean, 'you don't love me'?" I asked my pale marble soul reason for existing. How could Edward Cullen not love me? How many times has he told me that he loved me? "So were the past few months all lies?"_

"_Yes," Edward said curtly. "I don't love you anymore. Goodbye." With that he turned and left._

_All of a sudden the ground parted and I stared to fall and fall with no one there to catch me... _

I woke up in a cold sweat panting, knowing that I had cried out. I've been having the same nightmare over and over for the passed three years.

Even though my werewolf boyfriend, Jacob and I had been together for over a year now, I still wasn't happy.

Charlie was thrilled that I had accepted Jacob's offer for dinner but I wasn't. What would it take?

Later that day, when Jake and I were sitting in his living room, drinking some soda and eating popcorn, he stood up suddenly and went to his room. "I'll be right back," he said.

When he came back he turned off the TV and set me on my feet. "What on earth?"

"Bella, we've been together for over a year now, right?" I nodded. "You're happy right?" I nodded again, knowing that this wasn't entirely truthful.

"I know I'm no bloodsucker, but I could still give you a good life and you wouldn't have to change for me."

"What are you saying, Jake?" I asked tentatively.

He got down on one knee, pulled a small box out of his pocket, and opened it. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you be my wife?"

Chapter 2

I looked at him for a moment. "Well?" he asked.

"I… I…" He was certainly no Edward, but I knew Edward would never make an appearance.

I could be with Jacob. He was nice enough for me to be with for all of this time and he was most certainly my best.

Wasn't that the most important thing? There was passion in our relationship and I loved him with my whole heart. I thought about it and knew it would make him, Billy, and Charlie ecstatic.

"Yes, Jacob Black. I will marry you."

His face lit up and he put the ring on my finger. Then he grabbed me and spun me around. "I love you, Bella." "I love you too, Jake."

We called a dinner and we held it outside. Billy, Charlie, Sam, and Emily were all there. After we had all finished dinner, Jacob and I stood up.

"We have an announcement to make." He took my hand. "Bella has agreed to marry me."

There was immediate uproar. Billy smiled widely and said "Finally." Sam shook Jake's hand and Emily hugged me.

I looked over at Charlie. He was beaming and speechless. Then he stood up and walked over to me he kissed me and shook Jake's hand too.

I blushed because of all of this attention. Then I looked at Jake and it hit me. I loved this man and I was willing to spend the rest of my life with him.

After the celebration, I went home with Charlie. He hugged me and told me to call Renee. I did and she was ecstatic. "Oh baby! I'm so happy!" I'm planning the whole thing!"

After that, I went into my room. In the corner, there was something I could not believe. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm starting an Edward vs Jacob pole. If you think that Bella should end up with Edward or Jacob, tell me in a review. The hotty with the most votes wins Bella's heart.**

Chapter 3

EPOV:

I was running through the forest on my way to see Bella.

Alice told me she saw a vision of something happening to Bella, but she was guarding her mind so I have no idea what it's about.

_Edward, you're an idiot. Leave the girl alone. She's probably gotten over you by now._

Rosalie still won't give up. When I got to her house I climbed in through the window like so many years ago.

_Finally. It took so long, now she can be happy. _I heard Charlie thinking.

That sent mixed emotions through me. Did this mean she was over me? Did she find someone else? At least she was happy.

"Goodnight Dad," I hear my angel say and then the doorknob turns and Bella walks into her room.

Bella was beautiful. She hadn't changed at all. Her skin was still pale and here hair is still chocolate brown. And her eyes, those eyes were so beautiful and when she saw me they were wide with shock.

She passed out and I ran to catch her before she could hit the floor.

"Bella, Bella," I said her name over and over again as I set her on her bed.

BPOV:

My eyes flutter open and I sit up. Why am I on my bed, how did I get here? I look over and see someone in my chair.

The whole night comes back to me. The ring, the dinner, and Edward Cullen standing in my bedroom after three years.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Alice had a vision about you and told me to come back, I don't know what the vision was though, and I missed you."

"You didn't miss me," I say fighting back tears. "you don't love me anymore you left me all alone and I finally moved on and now you're back." Now I was crying.

"So what if the vision was about me dying? You don't care remember?"

"I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you or anything, I came back for your forgiveness."

He walked over to me slowly and knelt by my feet. He looked at my hand and saw the ring. "What is that?"


	3. Chapter 4

**A/N Edward or Jacob?**

Chapter 4

EPOV:

I cross the room and kneel at Bella's feet. I see what's on her hand.

"What is that?" I whisper.

BPOV:

I take a shaky breath and take my hand away.

"An engagement ring." "Whose?"

"Jacob Black."

He stood up and walked away looking furious. "The werewolf?" It was like he was trying not to shout.

"How did you know?" "I have my ways."

EPOV:

A WEREWLF?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! How could my Bella move on from me with a dog?

I stand there for a moment debating on my next action and then I went over and kissed Bella. I kissed her like I never had before. Good thing I hunted on my way over.

She didn't pull away. In fact she kissed me back!

BPOV:

"You do love me," I gasp. "How could you ever doubt that?" We kiss again, a long and passionate one.

After a long time I came up for air and asked, "What about Jacob?"


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As soon as I said it, I regretted it. Edward looked hurt. "I'm sorry but I love him too and we're engaged."

"I know but for now, I'm just glad we are together right now. We'll worry about him tomorrow."

I had the best night of my life. No nightmares, no waking up screaming, just sleep.

EPOV:

I knew Bella will choose me. I was her first love, and we belong together. The only problem was Charlie. He won't approve.

We'll run away, I'll take her away from here and we'll live together. Maybe I'll even change her, she'll like that idea and that dog can't do anything about it. HA!

BPOV:

After that night I didn't know what to do. I pretended to be asleep and I went through all of the pros and cans in my head.

Jacob was my new fiancé and he loved me with his whole heart and I loved him back. But Edward was my first love and he will always have my heart.

I decided to wait and see what happens when I talk to Jacob. Feeling the need to "wake up" I open my eyes and stretch.

"Good morning, Bella," Edward says when he sees that I'm awake.

"Hi, I'm going to have to go to work today." It was a lie, I was really going to go to La Push but he didn't need to know that.

"Do you need me to drive you?"

"No I don't think you need to be seen just yet, especially not with me."

"Oh you're right. I'll see you later then." With that he jumped out of the window.

When I get to Jacob's he greets me with a kiss. _Oh no!_ I thought.

"Hi Bells!" We go inside, sit down, and I take a deep breath.

"I need to tell you something… Edward Cullen came back last night." His face fell and I could see all of the different emotions.

Sadness, fear, anger, more sadness, and more anger. "Hear me out," I say before he can do anything.

I realize I didn't have an answer ready in my head. "I'm going to need to think about some things but I just thought you should know."

EPOV:

After I left I couldn't think of what to do. Then my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Edward! It's Alice. I can't see Bella anymore. She must be with a werewolf."

I closed the phone and set off for La Push. She's probably just telling him that she can't see him anymore. But then why would she lie about it?

When I got there I slowed down to a human pace. I got to Jacob's and I saw Bella knocking on the door.

Jacob answered and kissed her! How dare he?! Bella will be with me!

I crept silently toward the window. She told him that I came back and that she needed to think. What's there to think about?!

Then Jacob went over to her looking angry.

BPOV:

Jake walked to me looking angry. What was he going to do? Maybe I should have brought someone with me.

He got down onto his knees in front of me. Then he did the unpredictable. He kissed me but this was like now other kiss before, it was passionate and fervent.

I kissed him back and suddenly knew who I would choose. How to tell him though?

EPOV:

Jacob was kissing him back and my Bella was kissing him back! How could she?!

BPOV:

I heard a crash and broke away from Jake. It was Edward. He had just jumped through the window and he had a deranged look in his eyes.

Then he ran at Jake.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jacob changed shape faster then I see. One second he was a man, the next, a wolf.

Edward began tearing at him and clawing. Jake did the same. All I could hear was snarling. "EDWARD! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"They didn't listen.

I had to do something. I ran at them, knowing it was foolish. Edward turned with his arms out and he collided with me. Then everything went black.

EPOV:

Bella ran toward us. I turned, not thinking, and accidentally hit her in the head. She collapsed and was unconscious.

JPOV:

THE BASTARD HIT HER! I'LL KILL HIM AFTER WE GET BELLA TO A HOSPITAL!

There was blood coming from her head where Edward had hit her. "I'll kill you," I snarled.

He went to pick her up but I knocked him out of the way. He glared at me and hissed. "Don't touch her," I all but whispered.

I ran out of the whole in the wall and went to the nearest hospital. I could hear the leach behind me running along, but I didn't turn.

When we got there I kicked the door down and ran to the emergency room.

There was blood everywhere and Bella's breath was shallow and her heart was getting slower and slower.

A nurse came up to me. "Oh dear!" she exclaimed. "What happened?" "Ask him." I nodded to the bloodsucker.

EPOV:

Oh. My. God. Her heart was getting slower and I was fighting to control myself. There was so much blood. How could I do that?

I wanted to go to the top of the building and throw myself off but I knew it would do no good.

"What happened?" the nurse asked. Jacob put Bella on a gurney. "Ask him."

"Just help her," I managed to choke out. If I could cry, I would.

JPOV:

About 15 minutes later they had hooked Bella up to machines. They had said she lost a lot of blood.

I waited in the room sitting across from the bastard, glaring at him while he glared right back at me.

We were like that for a while, while they called Charlie. The heart monitor was beeping slowly and suddenly, it went flat.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The doctors rushed in with paddles. "Clear!" he shouted. The electric shock that went through Bella might as well have gone through me.

I had tears streaming down my face. This couldn't be happening.

The machine began to beep again and I breathed a sigh of relief.

BPOV:

I had a horrible headache. I heard a beeping near me and I could feel tubes up my nose.

My eyes fluttered open.

I was in a hospital bed and Charlie, Jacob, and Edward were all there. I turned my head and I saw the Cullens outside of the window looking angry, sad, and scared. Billy was there too. The same emotions were etched on his face but it was mostly anger.

I remembered what had happened what with the fight. "Bella!" All three of the people in the room said at once.

"Dad, could you give us a minute?" He looked confused but he left.

"Bella, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to!" Edward said. "She won't forgive you," said Jacob. He walked over and put a lock of my hair behind me ear.

"Edward, I know it wasn't your fault, or yours, Jacob. It was mine."

"What?" they said together. "It's true," I whispered. "I'm selfish. I wanted you both but I knew I couldn't have you."

I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks and both of them went to wipe them off. "You should just move on from me."

"That's not possible, love," Edward said. Jake shot him a death glare but Edward ignored him.

"May I talk to you both alone?" They nodded and Jacob squeezed my hand and left first.

"Edward, why did you come in and attack Jake?"

"The dog was kissing you, and I couldn't let that happen."

I looked at him sadly. "I want you to know that I love you and I will always love you, but, I love Jake too. You have no idea how hard this is for me."

He closed his eyes. "I will always be fighting for you; you will always have my heart. No matter what happens, I will wait for you. If it means changing you, then so be it."

JPOV:

How could she still love that leach after he nearly killed her?! I would never hurt Bella. She is my everything.

I saw Edward kiss her on the cheek, I'll snap his neck for that later, then give me a look. After that he left the room and I walked in.

Bella looked so frail lying in the gown with the bandage on her head. "I spoke to the doctor while you were talking to the blood- I mean leach. He said you can leave tomorrow. They just want to make sure you don't have any brain damage."

She smiled and patted the bed at her feet. I sat down, wondering what would happen next. She opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off. "I love you and I saw how you looked at Edward. I'm bowing out gracefully. If you ever get tired of him, then give me a call." The feeble attempt at a joke passed unnoticed. "I will always wait for you since I can't age..."

"Jake…"

"Let me finish, incase you didn't realize, I imprinted on you so I will never stop loving you." I pecked her on the cheek and walked out of the room. I wished she would stop me but she didn't so I kept walking.

**A/N Ok longer then most but whatever. I still need people to tell me who they want to won Bella's heart so tell me please!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 8

**A/N I haven't mentioned this but I decided that Bella and Jacob "proved their love" to each other like a year ago.**

Chapter 8

BPOV:

_FLASHBACK_

_After I got out of the hospital I went straight to Jake's. When I got there, Billy greeted me._

_"Jake left, he said he wanted to give you space." _

Space._ What a horrible excuse to leave. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

It's been two months since Jacob left. After I was done crying over him, Edward and I picked up where we left off.

The Cullens welcomed me with open arms, while Charlie pretended that Edward didn't exist. He would have not let us date but he didn't want another break down like I had when he had left. After all, Jake and I were engaged for all of two days.

EPOV:

Today I'm going to propose to Bella. She's 21 but I'm technically 100, so it all works out.

We were at my house all alone. My family had gone hunting so we were all alone.

"Bella, I know the last couple of months have been hard for you but I have a solution."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "You don't have to answer now, just think about it." I got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. "Will you marry me?"

"I'm going to have to think about it," she said and walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

BPOV:

What the hell am I supposed to do now? I'm having the same problem that I had last time and if I do say yes, the same thing could happen and that won't be good.

I realized when I was walking out the door; I had no way to get home. Well, I'll just walk.

I set off, contemplating the problem at hand. _Edward, Jacob, Edward, Jacob… _

EPOV:

Bella had agreed to come to my house for her birthday, even though that's where everything went wrong.

She stood up. "Everyone, I've been thinking about this for a while, I've finally decided the answer to Edward's question. Yes."

I jumped up and ran to her and picked her up and swinger her around. "I love you, Bella." She burst into tears. I looked at her face and they didn't seem to be tears of joy.

BPOV:

That's exactly what Jake had done when I had said yes to him.

ONE MONTH LATER

I was sitting on Edward's lap and we were watching _Romeo and Juliet_. "Bella, I'm so glad we'll be loosing our innocence together."

Oh shit! How was I going to tell him? "Um… Edward, don't get mad, but Jake and I sort of already…" I trailed off. He knew what I meant.

JPOV:

Alice was sitting in front of me. "What do you want?" I asked with as much venom as I could.

"Edward is going to hurt Bella if they get married. I can't let that happened. He's changed. I don't know who my brother is anymore."

I jumped up and shifted and started running to Bella.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

BPOV:

"What do you mean by 'I sort of already…'?"

"Well… Edward, you were gone and I was with Jake, and we… you know…" I didn't like the look on his face. "Maybe I should go."

"SIT!" he roared. I didn't move.

"What is wrong with you?" He walked over and backhanded me. I fell over and hit the floor, hard..

"You are mine, bitch!" He walked out of my house without another word. My face stung where he had hit me.

I didn't move from the spot on the floor. Then I heard my dad come inside. "Bella, what happened to you?!"

I shook my head and stood up, wiping the tears off of my face. "Who did this to you? Was it Edward?"

"I fell and hit my face on the coffee table." It was something I could have done, so it was believable.

He must have just been mad so it won't happen again.

The next day I was at his house and he was holding me on his lap again. I was sitting perfectly still, afraid of what might happen.

"Honey, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was mad and I hadn't hunted in a while."

"Edward, you hunted two days ago. What has gotten into you lately? It's like I don't even know you."

"What, would you rather have a dog?" He pushed me off of his lap and I fell onto the floor, screaming. He stood up and kicked me hard.

JPOV:

I heard a scream. I knew that scream, it was Bella. I ran even faster to her.

I followed her scent to the Cullen's house. Bella was lying on the floor and she had a black eye. She was also doubled on the floor in pain.

I jumped through the open window.

"Bella! Bella!" I ran to her side and picked her up.

BPOV:

Jacob had just burst in through the door and picked me up. "Jacob…" I whispered.

"You!" The snarl had come from behind us. We looked around and saw Edward in his hunting crouch.


	10. Chapter 11

**A/N Sorry it took so long here is chapter 11.**

Chapter 11

BPOV:

Oh no! Jake can't get hurt. This is my entire fault! I ran up to Edward. "Edward, leave Jake alone!"

He pushed me off and I fell on the floor. I landed on the coffee table and I could feel the stinging of the glass cutting my arms.

EPOV:

I pushed Bella off of me and she fell. All of a sudden, I smell blood. _Her _blood.

I turned from the dog, immediately, and went for Bella. The terrified look on her face couldn't stop me as much as I wanted it to.

The hunter instinct took over and I couldn't stop it.

I ran at her and then felt something hit me from the side. I looked and saw Jacob or the werewolf form of him. But not before I felt my teeth sink into flesh and the taste of warm blood filled my mouth.

I heard Bella, _my_ Bella scream in pain. But I was preoccupied with the dog that was attacking me. I let him pull me away and I let him pin me. I couldn't believe that I had hurt Bella, again!

BPOV:

I felt a searing pain in my shoulder. I could feel the fire spreading through my veins and everything was beginning to go black.

JPOV:

I got up from Edward and I could see the torture in his eyes because of what he had done.

I saw Bella writhing on the ground in pain and I could see the bite marks on her shoulder.

"She's going to be a leech just like you!" I roared, knowing there was nothing I could do now.

"You can try to suck the venom out, like I did." I stopped dead. Could it work?

I went over to Bella and leaned over. Edward came up behind me being careful not to breathe. He said, "Where is the burning?" "Everywhere!" she shrieked.

Edward lowered his head. "I'm sorry but the venom has already spread. There's nothing we can do."


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

BPOV:

After an eternity of pain, of burning, of darkness, the fire began to ebb. I could think and hear. I heard many voices.

I could begin to recognize them. There was Jacob and Edward. I could hear more though. There was Alice, Carlisle, Billy, and Sam.

The fire had completely gone out now and I opened my eyes. There were the rest of the Cullens as well, and the rest of Jake's pack. They were all staring at me with anxious eyes.

I could smell something horrible. It smelled like wet dog? Ew. Definitely wet dog. I could feel something in the back of my throat. Not all of the fire had gone out. There was some in my throat.

I saw Alice with a glazed look on her face. She must be having a vision. "I see Charlie coming."

All the people in the room looked at me and saw that I was awake. "Take her upstairs," Carlisle said and Jake and Edward moved at the same time. Edward stopped and Jacob picked me up and he ran upstairs.

"Bella?" Jake asked in a worried voice. "Are you OK?"

I could only stare at him. I couldn't really remember everything from before three days ago. It was as if someone had drawn a veil over my entire life. The only thing I could remember that was completely clear was Jacob Black.

I remember the love and the devotion and with that, all of the other things came back too. I could remember being hit and it hurting me emotionally even more than it ever would physically.

"Bella?" I didn't answer him but attacked him. It wasn't violent, I was kissing him. I was kissing him like I never had before.

JPOV:

Bella kissed me. How long I've wanted her to do that. Her lips weren't soft, they were hard and cold but I didn't care.

Just then we heard footsteps on the stairs and she pulled away. I would kill whoever was coming, well, not kill, but there would be problems.

Carlisle came inside with a huge smile on his face.

BPOV:

Why was he smiling? "Bella I have one question for you, if you were given the option, would you want to become human again?"

I thought about it. This is what I always wanted, but not anymore, I wanted Jacob Black. I nodded.

"I have made an injection that can make you human but someone will need to bite you to get it open, what do you think? But before you answer, I want you to know that you will be returned to your original state therefore, you have lost a lot of blood. I wanted to ask Jacob to donate some because we can't tell any humans about it and I'm not able to get blood."

"Of coarse I will," said Jake. Carlisle looked at me. I nodded and smiled.

"I can't bite you because I'll need to be ready to inject you. I could call Alice…"

"No get Edward I want to speak with him."

By then I started listening to everything around me. I heard a car coming. Carlisle stopped, he clearly heard the car. I also saw Edward; he must have heard me say his name.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I never wanted any of this to happen." "Shut up Edward, this did happen and I will never forgive you. I trusted you, how could you?"

I stood up and slapped him and he went through the wall. I will miss the strength. He got up. "You bitch," he shouted.

He was such a bipolar vampire. Jake went for him but I knew that I could stop it this time so I ran in between them and pushed them each on their chests.

Emmet, Jasper, and Sam had come upstairs by now. The vampires grabbed Edward and Sam took Jake.

"You two are idiots. There is nothing to fight over. Edward, you need to get over yourself and Jake, just walk away," I screamed.

"Alice," Carlisle called. She was upstairs in seconds. "Will you bite Bella?"

Clearly she knew what he meant because she came over and grabbed by arm. I smiled at her and she bit. Carlisle ran over and injected the needle into my arm.

Everything went black.

**What do you think? Please review and tell me!**


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I felt tingly all over my body. This was much better than the burning fire. All the memories from my human life were coming back. It was like my life was being put on rewind right before my eyes. Me pushing Edward and Jake away, the kiss, the fire, the stinging in my arms from the bite, then the glass, and that's where it all stopped.

The pain in my arms was more than just a memory by now, it was reality. I could smell blood and hear people's voices. "Quick get the transfusion going!"

That must have been Carlisle. There was a prick in my arm from a needle.

I opened my eyes and saw everyone around me. Carlisle came up to me. I looked around and surveyed the scene around me. I had a needle in me and I saw blood in the tube.

Jake was there next to me and he had a gauze bandage on his arm. It must have been fro his donation. I also had bandages all over me.

Carlisle came up to me. "How do you feel?"

I blinked and thought about that. "Not too bad, actually. I'm not thirsty anymore and that's a good change. Am I really human again?"

"Yes you are and now the rest of us can be too." I smiled. "Good."


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"What's the story for you guys; all of you were so badly hurt that you would need to go to the hospital."

Carlisle nodded. "W'll go to the hospital and right outside I'll give it to the rest of the family. We'll go in and say that they all got hurt in a camping accident. Mauled by vicious animals. Esme fell off of the cliff so we'll say that she was running away, Rosalie looks like she was hurt by an animal, Emmet was hurt by an animal, and Alice, Jasper, and I weren't hurt so we'll say we were getting water."

"Wow," I spluttered. "What about Edward?" Jake stiffened by my side at his name.

"He was the complicated one, but I already have a vaccine that will cure him of his Spanish Flu.** (A/N I don't know if there's a vaccine for that now but in my story, there is.)** We'll take care of him before that and he can come with us if we let him. We aren't sure if he can rejoin our family after what he did to you."

Jacob nodded in satisfaction at that. I was worried, I didn't want to tear up their family, but then I realized that the bastard deserved it.

"Edward's in the next room healing, he'll be better in a few days, and then we'll go."

"Good," I said.

TWO DAYS LATER

I was sitting downstairs in the Cullens house. We told Charlie that I had gone on the "camping trip" with them and we were just waiting for Emmet to come back from hunting to go. Jake was with me and my first engagement ring was on my finger once more, where it would stay for the rest of my life.

Emmet wanted to catch one more grizzly before he got changed. Rosalie had been the highest of spirits since two days ago. She was even being exceptionally nice to me.

"…I'm going to have lots of children and live in a nice big house…" she had been talking like this none stop, I was so thrilled for her.

Alice came into the room smiling ear to ear. "Emmet's back."

Everyone rushed to the car. "Wait for the human," I chuckled, knowing that they would hear me.

In a matter of minutes we were in the parking lot and all of the Cullen's had been bitten. They each had the needle ready. Carlisle looked around. "One, two three."


	14. Chapter 15

**Chapter 16**

Edward was sitting in the back of the jeep sulking. I almost felt sorry for him. Key word; _almost_.

The rest of the Cullens were sitting with their eyes closed and breathing unevenly. Apparently, the change is only about an hour long and it had already been about half an hour.

Jake and I were sitting in the front two seats, holding hands. Now that I was human again, everything was fine. He had already called the hospital, saying that we were coming because they were hurt.

"Do you want to take a walk?" he asked me. I nodded and we got out and started around the parking lot.

He turned to me and said, "I want you to know now that I love you with all my heart and I want you back. If you want to be with Edward now that he's human, I will have to kill him because I won't ever let you get hurt."

Jake looked at me intently and waited for a response. I smiled and kissed him. He kissed me back and lifted me off the ground. When he put me down he got down on one knee, like he did so many months ago.

"Will you marry me; I know we already went through this but still…"

"Yes!" I cried. And we kissed again and didn't break apart for a long time. We only stopped when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I pulled away to see Edward who looked so depressed, it brought me back to nearly four years ago.

I shook that thought out of my head immediately and Jacob pulled me behind him.

"What do you want?" Jacob spat at him. "They're starting to show signs of injuries I think you guys need to get back.

We began to walk away, when Edward grabbed my arm. "Can I talk to you… alone?"

I opened my mouth to say yes, when Jake came between us. "No you can't talk to her alone."

I squeezed his hand. "It's okay, Jake. He's human now." He paused for a moment, then nodded and walked back to the jeep.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I don't know why I did that and I'll understand if you don't want me anymore, but I want you to know that I love you and I just didn't want to see you with another man. I know that's no excuse, but I want to be in your life, even I you don't love me I want to be your friend."

"Edward, I will probably always love you, but not in the way that you want me to. I'm with Jacob and soon I'll be Isabella Black and you'll have to deal with that. But, I do want to be your friend, but it will take some time. I can't tell you how long though."

"May I hug you?" "No, not yet." He nodded in understanding.

"You're human."

"Yes I am," he smiled as if he didn't think about it before now.

"Hey, their waking up!" I heard Jake call. We both ran over. "We should probably tear their clothes so they look like they were mauled by animals."

We nodded and started to tear them up and put dirt all over them.

Rosalie, Emmet, and Esme had bruises and cuts all over them. They were stirring and groaning.

Carlisle's eyes opened and he sat up. He smiled widely, "It worked!"

He started laughing and hugged me. He looked at Edward and nodded. Edward wiped away tears and continued to tear up the clothes.

Alice and Jasper were also sitting up. "We're human!" Alice jumped out of the car and ran over to me.

She hugged me and for once she was warm and soft, instead of cold and hard.

Jasper and I hugged. "For once, I don't want to kill you!" We all laughed, even Edward chuckled.

Alice and Jasper walked carefully over to him and after a few awkward seconds, they hugged him and then pulled away quickly.

"I'll call them and say that we're here." Jake walked away. I felt bad for him; he must feel like he's intruding because he's never been through this.

Even though I was a vampire for all of two hours, I still knew how they felt.

He walked back after a minute and said, "They're on their way out."

Now that reality was sinking in, our smiles disappeared. The others could die. They knew that though and it was worth it to them.

The doors of the hospital opened and people came out with stretchers.

We were sitting in the waiting room of the ER, waiting for word on them. Carlisle was here too because he wasn't allowed since they were related.

One of the doctors came out. We all stood up, terrified and anxious.

"They're all stable and they're going to be okay." There was a collective sigh of relief.

"What happened?"

Carlisle answered, "My family, Bella, and I were camping and a few of us were getting water. We heard screams and we came back to see them being attacked by a bear. We scared them away and brought them here."

"Why are you here?" he asked Jacob. Crap, we hadn't thought about that.

"I was hiking in the area and came to help." "Well they're okay."

We went into the room that they were all sharing and they were sitting up, grinning from ear to ear.

**Prologue (3 years later)**

It's been three years and we were all as happy as can be.

Jake and I were married and had a baby on the way, Julia or John, it all depends. Rose and Emmet had one, George, and another on the way defiantly Carrie. Alice was also severely expecting but she wanted to wait to see what he/she should be named. Esme always wanted children but she decided that we all did just fine and that it wasn't in the cards for her anymore.

Charlie, Renee, and Billy were as happy as can be. Everything was perfect, except for Edward.

We moved on and forgave him, except for Jacob who tolerated him. But Edward was never happy, he came but was quiet but there was nothing we could do. Apart, from him, my life was perfect.

**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N YAY!!!!!!!!! I'm done with my first fanfic!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R please!!!!!!**


End file.
